custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Raduke
Raduke is a Lepidian bounty hunter. Biography Originating from the island of Archosa, Raduke was originally an enforcer of law on his homeland, and temorarily served as a soldier in the Archosa-Nocterra War. Roughly ten thousand years ago, however, a mysterious plague struck his species, almost completely depleating the Lepidian population. Raduke was among the few survivors, though chose to leave his home as a precaution should the disease return. He eventually became a Dark Hunter, though left the Hunters as well, as he no longer wished to share the profits he made under their employment. Over the centuries, Raduke hired himself out to anyone willing to pay for his services. He eventually formed fierce rivalries with fellow bounty hunters Skorr and Krulex. Several time during these years, Raduke was hired by the elusive Makuta Cordak, the leader of the Legion of Shadows. More recently, Raduke was hired by Cordak to infiltrate Toa Akatark's fortress in order to steal a number of things, including a unique and ancient stone named the Tidal Gem. In order to aid Raduke in his mission, Cordak paired Raduke with his servant Distrex, who used his teleportation power to get them inside the fortress. There, he battled and defeated Toa Atukam before carrying out his task. By the time Akatark arrived, Raduke had collected everything needed. Confronted by the Toa of Time, Raduke used his energy cannon to render Akatark powerless to stop the bounty hunter from being teleported away with Distrex. Raduke and Distrex then traveled to one of the entrances of the legendary Karda Nui, where they captured Makuta Verahk's apprentice, Ventra. After this, he then returned to Cordak's base, and gave the Makuta the diamond he had been hired to seek out. Raduke then released Ventra from her captivity and bound her in energy chains. Cordak, pleased with Raduke's work, dismissed him, though warned the Lepidian that he may require his services in the future. Abilities and Traits Though he will go to great lengths to defeat his foes, Raduke possesses a strong sense of honor. While he will fight with every ounce of power he possesses, he knows when to retreat or submit. He also refuses to kill helpless foes or those who have surrendered; this is among the reasons he never felt at home within the Dark Hunters' ranks. In addition, Raduke lives with constant regret concerning the near extinction of his people, believing he could have prevented it had he had the chance. Despite his honor, however, Raduke is, above all, a warrior. Powerful and ruthless, he is highly skilled in hand-to-hand and melee combat, and is known to many as a force to be respected. He is a skilled fighter and knows how to deal with foes who are far more powerful than he is. In addition to formidable strength and durability, Raduke is amazingly agile and stealthy. Like others of his species, Raduke also possesses a chameleon ability, allowing him to blend in with his surroundings by changing the colors of his body. Raduke can also guide blasts from his Energy Cannon with his thoughts, though whether this is an ability of the cannon or one Raduke's own remains unknown. He is also a skilled tracker, as he has very keen senses of smell, sight, and hearing. Tools An expert fighter, Raduke wields a wide array of weaponry, which he amassed during his travels across the universe. Among his primary weapons is a staff he stole from the Brotherhood of Makuta, which is infused with the powers of shadow, gravity, and electricity. He also carries a shoulder-mounted energy cannon that can serve a variety of purposes. One ability of it is harnessing the power of a rare stone from another dimension, which can render a foe temporarily powerless and paralyzed. Another ability of Raduke's Energy Cannon is the power to transport loot or beings to and from an empty pocket dimension. Other tools of his include twin Throwing Blades and a Protosteel Arm Blade. His Throwing Blades are usually kept mounted on his shoulders, and not only act as throwing and melee weapons, but can also be triggered to release a powerful explosion of destructive energy. His Protosteel arm blade acts as a powerful melee tool that can double as a shield. In addition, Raduke possesses a specially-made cape that has the resistance of Protosteel but hardly any of the weight. It has the unique power of being able to shield its bearer from almost any form of power or element-based attacks, and the fabric itself bears a weaker version of the Kanohi Hau's shielding ability, meaning it can protect Raduke from most forms of attack. In addition to the above, Raduke also utilizes a number of different gadgets that serve a variety of purposes, one of which can create a special energy that can bind opponents. He also possesses sharp claws and a muscular tail. Appearances Storyline Appearances *''New Beginnings'' (Form Only) *''The Hydros Chronicles'' (First Appearance) *''Society of Guardians'' (Mentioned Only; Not mentioned by Name) Non-Storyline Apperances *''Dark Realities'' Category:Dark Hunters Category:Toa Hydros Category:Bounty Hunters